


Kiss It Better

by pineappapizza



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Prom, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappapizza/pseuds/pineappapizza
Summary: Race and Albert grow up, kissing each other's wounds better, eventually falling in love.





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest oneshot!! Ralbert!!! There's some heavy angst at age fourteen (suicide tw). My Tumblr is @pineappapizza

_Six years old_

Trying to jump the farthest away from the swings is a stupid idea, and is going to get you hurt. Race managed to skid down the area in front of him though, and without injury. Albert managed to also, but then tumbled and scratched his arm. Race ran over to him. “Albie, are you okay?” Albert sat up. Nothing too bad by either of the boys’ standards. “Yeah, I’m okay Ant.” Race took his scratched up arm and pressed a small kiss to it. “What’re you doing, Race?” Albert asked confusedly. “Kissing you better. Somethin’ my mom does!” Race replied with a grin. Albert smiled at his best friend of one year. Race kissed the bruise on his hand and then they both got up. “Wanna go back on the swings?” “Can we not do the dumb jumping thing?” Race nodded his head excitedly and ran to the swingset.

_Eight years old_

In third grade, Race would play soccer outside, and Albert would play foursquare. They would watch each other play sometimes if they needed to take a short break. Albert was sitting on one of the playground structures, watching Race play. Race tripped on a grass clump, cutting up his knee. The teacher put the game on hold to help him up. Albert volunteered to take him up the hall to get a bandage. He and Race walked down the hall and got to the nurse’s office. While they waited on the chairs just outside, Albert leaned down and kissed Race’s knee. “Kiss it better,” he said, smiling. Race hugged his best friend of three years. He got a bandage, and Albert and Race sprinted down the hall outside, laughing like idiots.

_Ten years old_

Albert climbed the tree in his backyard, Race on the ground timing him. He got almost halfway up when a branch snapped. He stepped on a flimsy one. Suddenly, he was on the ground with Race at his side and a horribly twisted ankle. “Shoot- Race, I think it’s broken,” he gasped out. It hurt really bad. Race nodded and ran as fast as he could to inside Albert’s house to tell his dad, who went into the backyard. Race and Albert got into the back seat of the car, with Albert leaning onto his best friend of five years. Albert’s older brothers were left home alone, one sixteen and the other seventeen. Quietly in the backseat, Race kissed Albert’s ankle. “Kiss it better,” he murmured, smiling at Albert. Albert smiled back and felt something twist inside him when Race smiled at him like that.

_Thirteen years old_

After school, Albert found his best friend of seven years and crush of two in the public library bathroom, cleaning a bloody nose, scraped palms, and cut lip. Albert ran over to him. “Race, are you okay, who did this to you?” He asked, grabbing paper towels. “I got into a fight, it’s nothing.” Albert kissed Race’s palms, blushing ears luckily hidden under a hat. Race smiled at him, pink dusting his cheeks. “Kiss it better,” they said in unison. “Please tell me who did this to you, I’m gonna fucking kill them!” Race shook his head. “Albie, I’m fine, I hurt them pretty bad too-” “It was more than one!?” “Albert…” Albert carded a hand through the back of his hair, glaring at the floor. Race rolled his eyes and led his best friend of seven, and crush of three out of the bathroom. He tossed the paper towels into the trash can. The rest of their time at the library, they talked and snacked on vending machine food, telling jokes and hanging with the rest of their friends.

_Fourteen years old_

On a Saturday, Race found Albert bleeding out in the bathroom, half-conscious. Race rushed over and knelt in front of his best friend of eight years and crush of four. Who was dying before his eyes. Race called 911, shaking and crying. He grabbed two hand towels, and pressed them to the deep cuts on Albert’s wrists, kissing them through the cloth as if could do something. “Al… Why did you do this to yourself, you’re my best f-friend, I couldn’t do anything without you,” Albert wiped Race’s face, swallowing hard. A few tears slipped out. “I’m fine, Ant, I’m fine. I’m fine,” he said, fighting to stay awake no matter how much he didn’t want to. Race was breathing hard, clinging to Albert for dear life when they heard sirens blaring in the distance. He pressed more small kisses to Albert’s arm when the ambulance finally got there. They got separated.

_An hour later_

Race sat in the lobby of the hospital, waiting to hear about his best friend. Was he alive, was he dead, would he ever get to see him again? The whole friend group was there, crowding the room terribly. Finally, the news was brought that Albert was alive. No one but his family was allowed to see him immediately though. Race sighed and went to the bathroom to wash the tear stains off his face.

_About a week later_

Albert was finally stable enough for visitors besides family. The first person to visit? Race. He checked in to see Albert on a Monday at 8 in the morning. He skipped school. Race burst into the room. “Albie!” He and Albert hugged, careful not to touch the bandages on Albert’s wrists. “Hey, Ant.” Race smiled the most that he had in awhile. Albert couldn’t help but smile back, even if he felt like shit still. “Aren’t you supposed to be in school?” “You’re more important than a stupid math test.” Race still hadn’t let go from the hug. “Don’t ever do something like that again, I really couldn’t live without you,” Race said, finally breaking away. Albert sighed, and just hugged Race again. He’d try.

_Sixteen years old_

It was homecoming, and neither Albert nor Race had a date. After being told by Elmer through texts that he should finally tell Race (After six years, holy crap), Albert pulled out his phone and took a shaky breath.

Albert: Race can you be my hoco date?

He then shut off his phone and threw it onto his bed like it was a grenade. A few moments later of staring at the phone, it vibrated.

Racer: fuck yes

Albert broke into a grin. He whooped and got out the door to his car, and went the five blocks down the road to pick up Race. He parked and waited, and Race came out and hopped into the car. “What made you finally realize?” Race asked, grinning. “Realize what?” “That I was gay as fuck, that you liked me, all that?” “I think the pride month pictures you posted in ninth made it obvious,” Albert replied with a laugh. “And?” “Fifth grade. When I broke my ankle, and you smiled at me after kissing my ankle like a weirdo.” Race nodded. “Fourth. When you made me laugh so hard water shot out my nose.” Albert smiled at Race. They got to the school, where all their friends were waiting. Several people, including Elmer, Crutchie, and Henry exclaimed a loud “Finally!” when Race and Albert walked out of the (fairly shitty) car, hand in hand.

A slow song came on, and Albert and Race awkwardly attempted to slow dance, finally deciding the best arrangement was hands on each other’s hips, and foreheads resting together. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Albert asked quietly, not needing to use much volume. “I didn’t think you’d like me back…” Race muttered. “There’s one more thing I wanna kiss better,” Albert said, resulting in a confused noise from Race. “The idea I wouldn’t like you back,” he whispered, pressing his lips to Race’s. Best friend of eleven years, crush of six, and boyfriend of now.


End file.
